Are You Sure?
by queencrown
Summary: Blair leaned in closer to Chuck... was she going to kiss him? Did she even know what she was doing? CHAPTER 3 WHAT NOW? IS UP!
1. Are You Sure?

Blair leaned in closer to Chuck.

This was a pretty weird thing. Blair had broken up with Nate, and she had just gone up on stage and practically _stripped._

But what was she doing? Was she going to kiss him? Did he want her to?

Yes, he did. He wanted her to, really badly.

He had always had feelings for Blair, and he just realized now… god, was he stupid.

She was getting closer to him.

This is strange, Blair is strange.

She's going to kiss him, but does she want to? Does she even realize what she's doing? She just _stripped, _obviously, she wasn't thinking clearly.

Or was she? Blair was just set free! She was a free woman, no boyfriend to hold her back from anything…. including kissing him.

Blair's lips pressed against his. It was the greatest thing in the entire world.

"Are you sure?" Hopefully she would say yes.

She didn't.

She just kissed him again.


	2. Time to Get it Together, Chuck

**A/N: I don't own the dialogue. This story is purely Chuck's thoughts during moments in the show. I don't own Gossip Girl, Chuck, Blair or Nate. I just made up his thoughts.**

Where was Blair? He just wanted to talk to her, it's not like he was going to rape her r anything!

There she is, god, she looked great. Get it together, Chuck.

"Are you ready for your present?" Okay that sounded a little slime – ish. Not what he was going for. It seemed that Blair thought that too, because he now found her pulling at his hair. "Ow, if you wanted to play rough all you had to do was ask."

Blair turned to say hi to a party guest. Go away party guest!

She finally turned back to him, "You nauseate me." Again, not what he was going for. Was Blair just acting this way because of Nate, she didn't seem to hate him so much in the limo…

"All this talk how you have to be with Nate or the world will end" It's true, why the hell was everyone acting like that. Like them breaking up was the apocalypse! "Face it, it's over."

She rolled her eyes at him, "You sound like a jealous boyfriend."

What to say to that? He was jealous, but not a boyfriend…

Unfortunately.

"Yeah right…you wish"

That wasn't a good thing to say was it? Blair turned back to Chuck with a sly smile on her face, "No…you wish!"

Great, this is not how he wanted this to happen, time to backtrack "Please, you forget who you're talking to." Chuck turned away from her, he couldn't look at her anymore.

"You forget who _you're_ talking to. Do you…like me?"

No way of getting out of it now, might as well…

"…Define like."

"Ah…" Great, she was laughing at him now "you have got to be kidding, I cannot believe this!"

She didn't like him, she didn't want him.

"How do you think I feel?"

"I haven't slept, I feel sick…. There's something in my stomach… fluttering."

"Butterflies? Oh nonononono no no! This is not happening!" Now she was disgusted. Even worse.

"Nobody is more shocked or ashamed then I am."

"Chuck, you know that I adore all of god's creatures and the metaphors that they inspire but, those butterflies have got to be murdered."

Well the hell was she talking about? God's creatures? What the hell?

"Fine. It wasn't that great anyway."

Now you're lying to yourself, Chuck. You know you loved every second of it.

"Thanks" Blair replied sarcastically and walked away. Blair took a drink from the table, and took a long swig. She hated his guts, cause he has to go all "slime-bag" all the time.

Time to get it together Chuck.


	3. What Now?

**A/N: This takes place during Hi, Society! I don't own Gossip Girl or Chuck or Nate or Blair or Hi, Society etc. Please review!**

"I just don't get it. I organized everything the way she likes it." Nate said to Chuck. He really didn't want to listen to Nate talk about Blair. "I mean, I even made sure my bowtie matched her dress." Shut up! Chuck wanted to punch him, to get it into his head that Blair doesn't want him! She's not into you!

"Like the book says, she's just not that into you." She likes me, damn it!

"I have to find out if she's seeing someone," Fuck. What would happen if he were to find out? Chuck's thoughts of hard punches were interrupted by Nate again, "it's killing me." _Yeah, it's killing me too, buddy_.

"You guys are still pretty close aren't you?" Define close?

"Ah…yeah" Shitshitshit. How is he going to get out of this one know? Is he going to say "Very close, Nate. You might not know this but we had sex – twice."

"Could you find out who she's seeing?" Great. What now? You should have seen this coming.

"Me?"

"Yes!" What now? "Come on man who better?"

Yeah, who better?

**A/N: I wasn't sure whether to call this chapter "Who better?" or "What now?" Please review!**


End file.
